


Category 4

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (i mean it's a little but it's there), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo hates Florida, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Florida, Hurricanes & Typhoons, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Kylo Ren, Smut, basically Rey and Ben do it all over his parent's house, oh and there's a hurricane coming, one shot turned multi-chap because author has issues, sorry for all the plot i swear it was supposed to be mostly porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: Ben Solo hated Florida. The humidity, the heat, the never ending sun -- and the beach? Sand? Forget about it! He moved to New York City the first chance he got just to get away from America’s wang. So, he really, really hated anytime he had to go back. But for whatever reason, his parents still loved the cesspool of a state and stayed put. Well, they had stayed put until they bought this new house: a ridiculous, hurricane-proof, poured-concrete HGTV monstrosity that his mother had just been begging him to come see.Ben Solo goes home for his parents' anniversary party. Little does he know they invited the girl he had a major crush on two summers ago. Or that they're about to be stranded together in the midst of a hurricane.A birthday gift fic for my dear raven-maiden!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raven_maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_maiden/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, dear friend! Also, I must apologize but your one-shot birthday gift fic has been turned into a multi-chapter affair because apparently I have no chill. Really hope you like it, because there's more coming (pun intended).

Ben Solo hated Florida. The humidity, the heat, the never ending sun -- and the beach? Sand? Forget about it! He moved to New York City the first chance he got just to get away from America’s wang. So, he really,  _ really _ hated anytime he had to go back. But for whatever reason, his parents still loved the cesspool of a state and stayed put. Well, they had stayed put until they bought this new house: a ridiculous, hurricane-proof, poured-concrete HGTV monstrosity that his mother had just been begging him to come see. 

 

Never mind that there was a tropical storm in the Gulf of Mexico that the weather channel was warning everyone to keep an eye on, or that he had specific work deadlines coming up very soon; no, Leia Organa-Solo was throwing a lavish party for their 30th wedding anniversary and Ben just  _ had _ to come. The whole family, plus basically everyone in the galaxy had been invited. Reschedule because of a potential hurricane brewing out at sea? Preposterous! Who would tell the caterer? 

 

He leaned against the pole in the tram that brought him from the terminal to the main airport building and tried to resist the temptation to bang his head against it. It was no use trying to convince his parents that he could just rent a car and drive to their house. “Nonsense,” Leia had said. “The new house is way out in the boonies and you’ll never be able to find it. GPS doesn’t even have it listed.” 

 

He doubted that last part, but managed to crack a small smile as he stepped off the tram and saw his father sitting in an airport chair, looking just as grumpy as he felt. “Hey kid,” he greeted, drawing him into a quick hug with a few hard slaps on the back for good measure.

 

“Hey, Dad.” Ben inwardly groaned at still being called ‘kid’ at 29 years of age, but the fact that he felt largely responsible for the heart attack Han had suffered a few years back meant he would take whatever his father gave with little to no resistance. He was just happy the man was around to call him anything.

 

“Did you check any bags?”

 

“Nah, got everything I need right here.” Ben rolled his little carry on and had his backpack slung over one shoulder. He was a man of simple tastes -- everything in his suitcase consisted of various shades of black and gray, the only exception being his blue jeans. He briefly looked down at his dad’s feet. “Are those crocs?!”

 

“What? They’re comfy. Besides, doc says I need to take it easy as much as possible so I’m afraid my hiking boots days are over. Your Uncle Lando tried to get me to go air-boating down in the Everglades with him-- I noped outta there fast.” A dry chuckle escaped his lips as they boarded the elevator to the parking garage.

 

“ _ Noped outta there _ ? Where are you picking this shit up?” Ben’s eyebrows sat higher on his face than they were accustomed.

 

“Well, when you’re taking it easy, not much else to do besides sit in your recliner and scroll through Facebook on the iPad, now is there?”

 

“Guess not.” He made a mental note to never go on Facebook again. He tossed his bag in the back of the truck, and they sped out of Tampa International Airport.

  
  


His mother hadn’t been lying when she said in ‘the boonies.’ It was nearly an hour later and they had finally turned onto the gravel road that led to their house. The time in Han’s F-150 (lovingly referred to as The Falcon) passed actually pretty pleasantly. He had recently gotten Siruis XM radio and turned on one of the alternative channels just for Ben. He looked up in surprise when he realized they were both humming along to the same Alt-J song. Who was this man formerly known as his father?

 

“The property line is a little weird, but you can see all this forest here is ours. And that little plot of land over there is where your mom wants to plant some crops or shit. Get a chicken coop, maybe.”

 

“And who’s going to maintain all this?”

 

“Ah, you know Leia. She’s got people. Nice girl named Connix’s been coming around to help lately.”

 

“Connix?”

 

“Yeah that’s her last name, but she prefers to go by it. Feisty little thing-- kinda reminds me of Leia when she was young. Anyway, be careful of Chewie. He’s going to try to jump on you like usual, but the vet said he’s getting arthritis in his hip so just be gentle with him.”

 

“Sure, Dad.” Honestly Ben was surprised Chewie was even still alive at this point. The massive shaggy brown dog had been around since he was a teenager.

 

“Ben!” His mother descended the steps to greet him, holding on to the railing for dear life. “Be careful of these stairs-- they’re a little slippery.”

 

He nodded as his head tilted back to look at the house. From the outside, he couldn’t quite tell if it was two or three stories. It was a massive cement structure, but quite modern in the architecture, all smooth curves and clean lines. There seemed to be a separate terrace for each bedroom, and a massive screened in porch on the ground floor. Even the terraces were enclosed by concrete, though, and Ben had no doubt this place could withstand a Cat 5. He felt his mother’s arms slide around his middle and bent down so he could hug her properly.

 

“I missed you, my boy.”

 

“Missed you, too, Mom.”

 

* * *

 

Ben had to admit it was a nice house. He was currently sprawled out in the theater room -- yes, there was a theater room -- alphabetizing his parent’s blu rays, Chewie’s head in his lap. His mother had told him it wasn’t necessary, but busy work like this had a way of relaxing him. If he didn’t keep busy, his anxiety would kick in. When his anxiety kicked in, he had a tendency to lash out at the nearest victim. These days, he had a better handle on it. He went to therapy, worked out, kept busy. He sipped on his beer and listened to the sounds of casual bickering drift in from the kitchen. Han and Leia could argue like no one’s business, but at the end of the day, they still loved each other deeply. “They drive you crazy, boy?”

 

Chewie lifted his head up for a moment, sniffed and laid back down. “Same, Chewie. Same.” Ben wondered if he’d ever find someone to lovingly argue with like that. His last few casual encounters had ended in disaster, usually because he went against what they had wanted by 'catching feelings.' Ben couldn’t do casual, it turns out. Yet, he also had never had a successful long-term relationship. Some days he felt like throwing in the towel altogether -- he didn’t need a woman to be complete, right?  _ Keep telling yourself that, buddy. _

 

“Ben could you come out here?” His mother’s voice carried so well throughout the house, echoing off the endless tiled floor.

 

He padded out into the giant kitchen, Chewie on his heels. “What’s up?”

 

“Well, one of our guests seems to have gotten her dates mixed up and is coming in a day early. I have to meet with the caterer tomorrow, and Han is picking up your Uncle Lando from the St. Pete airport because apparently it was cheaper to fly in there.”

 

“Okay…” He was waiting for the favor.

 

“So I was hoping maybe you could go pick her up at TIA?”

 

Oh, that didn’t sound too bad. “No problem. Who is it?”

 

“Rey Johnson. She’s flying in from Austin.”

 

Ben’s mouth dropped open. Of all the people his mother invited, why would  _ Rey Johnson _ be one of them? She interned at her company for one summer, two years ago. More importantly, why would Rey fly all the way from Texas just to come to her former employer’s anniversary party? It didn’t make sense. “Yeah, I can do that.” 

 

“Great. I’ll let her know you’ll be the one picking her up then.” Leia smiled while Han just shrugged, grabbing himself a handful of mixed nuts from the container on the counter.

 

Ben’s mouth suddenly felt dry, and he grabbed another beer from the fridge. His mother couldn’t have known about his complex feelings for Rey, could she? He wasn’t aware of it at the time, but apparently he harbored a major crush on the intern. She just had a way of getting under his skin, undermining his authority at every turn. In response to how very irksome he found this, he had been a complete and utter asshole to her. It was only after she’d gone that he realized why she had made such an impression. He was willing to bet he’d be the last face she would want to see. Then again, it had been two years. Maybe she’d forgotten all about him.

 

* * *

 

She had not forgotten.  The awkward silence in his parents’ Tesla was living proof. Sure, she had greeted him with a light hug and slight smile (he absolutely did  _ not _ close his eyes and breathe her in), but that quickly faded into an unease Ben couldn’t quite describe. She seemed to constantly avert her eyes from him and aside from a remark about how humid it was, she hadn’t initiated further conversation. But it was a long drive back to the Organa-Solo estate, and Ben couldn’t handle it any longer. “I’m sorry!” he blurted out, interrupting the perfectly good Fitz and the Tantrums song on the radio.

 

He could see Rey shaking her head out of the corner of his eye, a nervous sort of laughter leaving her lips. “For what, Ben?”

 

“I was a real asshole to you two years ago, and I’m really sorry. I was going through a lot, and you just really got under my skin. Not that that’s an excuse or anything. I think I was just confused about so many things, and I took it out on you and--” he risked a brief glance over at her to find she was intently watching him. “I’m just really sorry, Rey. You deserved better.”

 

She got quiet, and Ben surreptitiously glanced at her again. Her eyes appeared misty. “Thank you. That actually means a lot. I was quite certain you hated me.”

 

Without thinking, he abruptly reached for her hand across the center console. “I could never-- I mean, I don’t hate you.” He squeezed her hand quickly then let go, realizing how ridiculous the gesture seemed now. It must have just been a trick of the sunlight, but he swore her cheeks turned pink for a second. And he realized how very much he did not hate her.

 

When they got back to the house, only Chewie was there to greet them. He seemed to remember Rey as well, nuzzling her leg until she gave in and pet him. Ben called out through the house, but no one answered. He found a note in the kitchen. 

 

> _ Ben,  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Your father and I will be back late. Please use this cash to take Rey out for dinner, someplace nice. She’s come a long way.  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Love you, _
> 
> _ Mom  _

 

He laughed silently and shook his head. Of course they would do this to him. Despite his apology and her seeming acceptance of it, there was still an odd tension in the air. He could only hope they wouldn’t kill each other. 

 

“What’s up? Where’s your parents?” Rey joined him in the kitchen, having settled her things in one of the downstairs guest rooms. 

 

He stopped to really take her in. Her chestnut hair was longer than he had remembered, falling in loose waves just past her shoulders. She had favored her hair up two summers ago, wearing it in a unique three bun style he secretly thought was adorable. It suited her down, too; she looked more mature, which was not helping his latent attraction. Her blue sleeveless dress was perfect for this weather. “They won’t be back till later.” He handed her the note. 

 

She read it quickly and looked up at him. “So where are you taking me for dinner?”

 

After a quick discussion, they decided on a small Cuban restaurant not far from the house. It was one of the few cuisines they couldn’t find in their respective cities. He gave Rey a quick tour of the house before leading her back down the stairs that let to the exercise room and garage. 

 

She looked around the stark white room with a few pieces of equipment and gave him a look. “You know this would make a great murder house.”

 

Ben’s face lit up. “That’s what I told my parents! They thought I was crazy.”

 

Rey smirked. “If I didn’t know better, I think you might have lured me here for that very purpose. Way out here in the woods, no one can hear you scream.”

 

He knew she was joking but her words elicited some primal reaction and suddenly he had twirled them around, pressing her up against the wall. “Is that what you think of me?” He growled in her ear. The sudden urge to suck on her neck came over him, but he resisted.

 

She was panting now, pupils blown wide. He couldn’t be sure if it was from fear or arousal. “Maybe,” she whispered, her hand sliding up between them to rest on his chest. “I never got to know you as well as I wanted.”

 

Oh.  _ Oh _ . He shook his head a little, not releasing her from the cage of his arms. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

 

She leaned in close, just a breath apart. “Don’t be. I liked it.”

 

Eyes widened as he realized that whatever this was, she was feeling it, too. That was scarier than anything else, so he dropped it, letting his hands caress her bare arms down to the elbow before stepping back and freeing her. 

 

Neither of them said a word as they walked through the door to the garage and got back in the Tesla, but he could tell they were both breathing erratically. 

  
  


They passed back into an awkward camaraderie at dinner, talking about Ben’s job or Rey’s studies. She was finishing her engineering degree, and was currently looking into graduate programs across the country, including NYU. 

 

“NYU has a great engineering department.” Ben shoved a plantain in his mouth, trying to not appear too eager. 

 

“Yeah, you’re not just saying that because you live there?” She was toying with him— he knew it. 

 

“That may have something to do with it.” Despite how he felt he’d been out of line earlier, he found himself feeling more comfortable when he was teasing her. 

 

“Well I was waffling back and forth, but I do think I’d prefer New York to California.” She gave him a cheeky smile before taking a bite of chicharron. 

 

They stopped eating and looked up at the TV over the bar when the music stopped and the bartender turned the volume up. “Officials are warning residents to evacuate if they are part of the zone, and alerting everyone else to hunker down. This storm is going to be dangerous. The Bay Area hasn’t seen a storm this severe in over ten years.”

 

The weatherman showed the path of the storm. The Category 4 hurricane was set to make landfall right through the middle of Tampa Bay the day after tomorrow— the same day that Leia had scheduled the party. “Uh, I better talk to my parents. I don’t think they should go through with this party.”

 

“Good idea,” Rey agreed. 

  
  


After talking with his parents, he learned that they had seen the news reports as soon as they picked up Lando from the airport. Leia promptly called everyone to call off the party, which was fortunate as most flights were already canceled. They were going up to Gainesville on Lando’s advice to stay with a friend of his, Ellie, who apparently had a mini compound. 

 

Ben opted to stay at their house and look after Chewie. After all, it was supposed to be hurricane proof, right? He wasn’t scared of the storm now that he’d seen how much of a fortress the house truly was. He’d been through hurricanes before. The only problem that remained was getting Rey home. She had been on her phone at the table from the second he got up to call his mother. 

 

“All the flights are canceled. I can’t get one out till after the storm.” She looked concerned. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay. You can stay with me. The house is solid, so I can assure you nothing will happen to you.”

 

“Are you sure it’s not an issue? I don’t want to put you out.”

 

“Rey, you saw the house. It’s huge. Besides it will be nice to have some company besides Chewie.”

 

Her eyes widened. “What about Han and Leia? Are they not coming back?”

 

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, no. They opted to go with my uncle to Gainesville. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.” He tried to look apologetic but secretly he was celebrating. The party with a bunch of people he didn’t care to see had been postponed, and the one person he was excited about was stuck with him for the weekend. 

 

“Oh,” was all she said. He couldn’t tell from her expression whether it was a good or bad thing. 

 

* * *

 

They stopped for supplies on the way back to the house, grabbing everything they thought might need. The shelves were relatively picked over, but Ben managed to grab a few waters and chase a few people off their haul with a withering stare. Rey took it all in without much talking and he could only imagine how his intimidation stance might be scaring her. 

 

Or not scaring her. After they unloaded everything and put it away, she turned to face him, hopping up onto the kitchen counter. “Ben, did you ever think about why I got under your skin so much? Why I kept defying your authority?”

 

He grabbed two beers from the fridge, passing her one before taking a long swig. “No, I figured you were just stubborn.”

 

“I liked making you angry,” she admitted. She sipped her beer and started kicking her legs out from where she sat on the counter. 

 

Feeling the warmth start to spread through his body and wondering about the course the conversation was taking, he stepped closer to her, resting a hand on her bare thigh. Her breath hitched at the contact. “Why?”

 

She turned her head to look him in the eye, setting her beer down next to her. “Because you’re hot when you’re angry. Like when you pinned me against the wall earlier. Look, Ben. I was still pretty young and unsure of how to flirt… and you were the boss’ son. It’s not like I could just—”

 

But she didn’t get to finish her sentence as his lips crashed into hers. It was frenzied, their kiss, containing two years of tension aching to be released. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth and she moaned, hands roaming up his arms to his neck and finally twining in his hair. Her legs parted, beckoning him to come stand in the space she had created for him. He did, and quickly pulled her closer to him even as he broke the kiss. “God, I’ve been wanting to do that forever.”

 

“Me too,” she sighed as he claimed her mouth again, nimble fingers rubbing up and down her spine. She arched her back into him and the gentle press of her breasts against his chest made him groan. 

 

Somewhere in his brain a voice screamed,  _ Mine. She is finally mine. _ It was ridiculous, but he felt like a caveman. He wanted to throw her over his shoulder and bring her back home, his to keep. Instead, he let his right hand return to her thigh, slowly moving it up her dress until his thumb brushed over the thin cotton of her panties. 

 

She gasped, arching into him again as he stroked her slit through the fabric. He could feel it was already damp. Unable to resist, he moved the material to the side and dipped a finger inside, feeling how slick she was. 

 

He stopped kissing her and let his head fall to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, grunting. “Rey, you’re so wet.”

 

“I know. I’ve been wanting you to fuck me for years, what do you expect?” She grasped his forearm holding it in place while she ground herself on his fingers. “So what do you say, Ben? You gonna give me what I want?”

 

He wrestled his arm back and withdrew from her heat, relishing the little whimper she made at the loss. “You know you’re stuck here for the weekend with me, Rey. You really want this?”

 

She nodded and a breathy “Yes” came out. 

 

He licked his fingers clean, closing his eyes as he hummed in delight. “You taste good. Fair warning, I’m not going to be gentle with you. I’m going to fuck you on every surface in this house.”

 

Her hazel eyes were darkening as he spoke, her head nodding wildly in agreement. “Stop monologuing and do it already.”

 

“Oh I think you’ve already earned yourself a punishment,” he exclaimed as he lifted her off the counter and began carrying her into the dining room. She wrapped her legs around him and he gave her ass a few swift slaps as they went. She writhed against him with each one and he could feel himself growing painfully harder. “That was for sassing me.”

 

“Thank you, sir. I promise to behave myself from now on.” She was being coy, but there was no possible way for him to be any more turned on at this moment. 

 

“Good.” He set her down on the dining room table. It was made completely of glass, and he was pretty sure he was going to burn in hell for what he was about to do. Not that it mattered. He was too far gone now. 

 

“Ben, what are you doing?”

 

“I’m a civilized man, Rey. I like to eat my meals at the table.” Yup, eternal damnation was surely waiting for him. 

 

Her eyes widened as she realized what he meant to do to her there. He grasped her by the thighs, pulling her to the edge of the table so her legs were dangling off. Then slowly,  _ slowly _ he peeled off her underwear, leaving her bare bottom against the cool glass of the table. Rey’s shudder could have been from the temperature or her anticipation. He wasn’t sure. 

 

They were completely alone. Chewie had been let outside and there wasn’t a sound in the house except their labored breathing. Ben pulled the chair up and sat down as he spread her legs wider, wanting to get a better view. She had recently shaved down there, and while it wasn’t what it was he used to, he instantly liked it because it was Rey. He kissed her inner thigh, just to tease her. “Ben, please.”

 

“Mmm, I kind of like it when you beg.” With that, he lowered his head to her apex and licked a stripe through her folds, ending with a flick of his tongue against her clit. Fuck. She really did taste good. He grabbed her hips again—  _ closer _ — trying to get a better angle. Then he went back in devouring her like a last meal. 

 

She started to buck her hips against him, grinding herself onto his face. He placed a palm on her abdomen where her dress was pooled to stop her from moving. “Stay still,” he ordered. “Only good girls get to come.”

 

She groaned in frustration and yanked his hair. “You’re evil.”

 

He released the part of her he’d been sucking, his plush lips glistening with her essence. “Yes, I am. But you love it.”

 

“Fuck,” she whispered as he started in once more. 

 

He smiled into her center, knowing he was right. He had found a steady rhythm of licking and flicking that seemed to be to her liking, but she wasn’t screaming yet— which was a personal goal he had just set. While he continued to suck on her clit, he took one of his fingers and tested her entrance. Thrusting produced a wet sound that went straight to his cock and he quickly added another finger, squelching in and out of her pussy with reckless abandon. 

 

“Oh god, Ben.” It was the most coherent thing she had left to say before her vocals became a staccato of moans and whimpers. She was close. 

 

He plunged his fingers deeper inside her, curling them upwards to reach that spongy tissue as he sucked and licked her bundle of nerves till she was coming apart, a loud “Fuck!” leaving her lips as she did so. More juices leaked out of her cunt and he was quick to lap them up even as she fluttered around him. A sense of pride swelled through him as he realized, _I made her do that_. 

 

Rey was still laying back on his parents dining room table, her chest heaving as her breathing returned to normal. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smirked as he realized there was a small puddle beneath her on the glass. He’d clean that up later. Standing over her, he brushed the sweaty tendrils of hair away from her face and kissed her tenderly. “Ready for round two?”

 

“Not really, but please don’t let that stop you,” she teased. 

 

He held out his hand, offering to help her sit up and she took it. As soon as she was upright, though, he lifted her again and carted her off through the house. “I won’t,” he murmured.

 

“I  _ can _ walk, you know.”

 

“Not for long.” He smirked, kissing her again. As their tongues moved together, he shifted her around him so she could feel his hardness through his pants. He wanted her to know what she did to him. “I think, you wanted me to fuck you against the wall?”

 

“God, yes.”

 

They entered the hallway where her room was and he quickly pushed her into the wall and unzipped his pants, supporting her ass with one hand as he wriggled just free enough to bring his cock out. “You on birth control?”

 

“IUD. Jesus, Ben-- you’re  _ huge _ .”

 

He smiled and said, “Good.” Then he was inside her with one, quick movement.

 

Rey gasped as she felt him. Ben was marveling at the feel of her, so soft and hot and wet. All for him. He started to move, fucking her into the wall. Her hands gripped his back tightly, fisting the material of his shirt she could grab. “Fuck. Ben, you’re so--” her words dissolved into incoherent sounds again as he increased his pace.

 

He nibbled her ear and growled, “Rey, you dirty girl. You’ve been wanting this haven’t you?” She was so tight; he was going to come.

 

“Y-yes,” she stammered. Her hips moved slightly, opening her wider and he was hitting her so deep now.

 

His thrusts were so hard, he watched her move slightly up and down the wall with amazement. Up. Down. In. Out. “Be a good girl and touch yourself for me.”

 

She brought her fingers down to her clit, stroking furiously as she still bounced against the wall. He could feel her walls start to contract around him and finally let go. His hot release shot into her with one last thrust, holding her steady as he pulsed. “Ben!” she screamed as she came, her spasming pussy milking him for all he had.

 

Ben rested his head against the wall, just above her shoulder, giving her sweat-slicked skin a lazy kiss. He pulled out and eased her back to standing, rushing into the guest bathroom to grab a towel and clean her off. The sight of his spend running down her tan thigh made him nearly ready to go again. “Rey,” he crooned, pulling her back in his arms for another kiss. “You’re amazing.”

 

She wobbled slightly as she padded into her room to grab her things. “You’re not so bad yourself. We’re definitely doing that again.”

 

_ Hell yes, we are. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some more hurricane porn...

Once they had battened down all the hatches, took stock of all their supplies, and made sure Chewie was set up with his favorite dog bed and treats, there wasn’t much left to do but go to bed. Ben wondered if he should offer Rey to sleep in his room, but he didn’t want to assume that just because they had fucked, that it was anything more. Oh, how he wanted it to be. He made sure she was set up nicely in the guest room, his heart doing a little flip at the sight of her in her pajamas- a silky teal shorts and camisole set. He realized that he hadn’t even gotten to see her breasts earlier, the need to taste her and be inside her so great that they didn’t have time to strip. He watched the swell of them as she moved, noting the freckles that dotted her skin. He wanted to see how far down they went. “You’re all set in here?”

 

“Yeah, I am.” She crossed to him and threw her arms around his neck, making him bend down to kiss her.

 

After, he rested his head against hers, just breathing in her clean citrusy scent. He was in so deep already, having wanted her before. “Goodnight, Rey,” he whispered, willing himself to go back across the first floor to his own room.

 

“Goodnight, Ben,” she called after him, a hint of sadness in her voice.

  
  


He was more restless than usual, tossing and turning, sweat starting to bead off his forehead. Chewie was snoring away in the corner of the room, having decided he didn’t want to be alone. Rolling over, Ben noticed Rey in the doorway, watching him cautiously. He pulled back the covers, an invitation.

 

She padded over to the bed, but instead of curling up beside him, she climbed over him and straddled his lower legs. He raised an eyebrow in question until she started sliding his boxers down (it was too hot for long pants) and bowed low, bring her mouth down to his lower abdomen and kissing the soft skin there. Her tongue darted out, licking the crease between his thigh and torso, making what was previously half mast, now at full alert. He tried his best to quietly groan, not wanting to wake Chewie.

 

“Ben, you have the most beautiful cock, you know that?”

 

Of course no one had told him that before. What kind of woman says that? Apparently only Rey, and he had half a mind to propose on the spot but then she licked up his shaft and all coherent thought left the building. “Rey...” Her name left his lips like a prayer and he thought he would gladly worship at her altar if she kept this up. 

 

She grinned as she swiped at the beads that had gathered at his tip and then took him in her mouth. Shallow at first, she gave a cursory suck before following further down, taking him as deep as he could go. He grunted, and she hummed around him, the vibrations making him shudder. A couple more times she bobbed up and down, spittle running down him, and he had to make her stop or it would be over all too soon. He gathered her chin in his hand. “Rey, honey, stop.”

 

She released him with a pop and looked up, confusion in her eyes as she wiped her mouth. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

“No, not at all. You’re amazing, but I want to come inside you. Is that okay?”

 

A small smile formed on her face as she took her little camisole off in one quick motion, revealing her perky breasts for the first time. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

He instantly sat up to meet her, wanting so badly to touch her perfect little mounds. “Fuck. You’re so gorgeous.” He kissed her mouth, barely containing his pleasure at the taste of himself on her tongue, before moving his mouth down to wrap around her nipple. It was almost like they were made for each other. He loved every bit of her fevered flesh beneath his hands and tongue, and he wanted to make it last this time.

 

“Ben,” she breathed, head tilting back as he laved at her breasts.

 

Slowly, he brought his hands to her firm little ass and rolled them over so he was on top. He shimmied the rest of the way out of his boxers before fingering the hem of her silky shorts. As he pulled them down, he was pleased to see she had no panties on underneath. “I swear you’re going to be the death of me.”

 

Most of the things he wanted in this moment were sinful, but a part of him saw her splayed out on his bed- her hair fanned out on the pillow like some sort of goddess- and imagined a future where they did this nearly every night. But he knew that after the storm, it would be over. She’d go home and so would he, and it would just be him in his oversized, overpriced apartment. Still, at least he’d have this moment. His fingers came down and gently parted her, feeling how slick with desire she was already. He took a moment to circle her swollen bundle of nerves, teasing a sound out of her mouth he would love to hear over and again. 

 

She bucked her hips up to meet him as he thrust inside her with his fingers, pumping several times before pulling them out and sucking them clean. “How do you taste so good?” He didn’t give her time to answer as he positioned himself over her and eased his cock inside. How many more times would he get to feel her like this around him?  _ Not enough. _ Whatever the number was, it wouldn’t be enough. She was so hot and tight and fit him so perfectly, he had to take a moment as he was fully seated in her to get his bearings. Otherwise, he’d lose it and come right there.

 

Her eyes were gazing up at him expectantly, but also there was something else - an emotion he couldn’t quite figure out. He brushed the damp hair off her forehead and kissed her there as he started to move. It was becoming more clear as he picked up the pace, watching her lips part and hearing her little gasps and moans, he was going to lose his heart to her. She’d take it back with her to Austin and leave him utterly bereft as he hobbled home in tatters. His hips thrust against hers passionately and it hit him that this was no longer fucking, they were making love. He bit her shoulder to hide his face and she cried out, the slight bit of pain all she needed to push her over the edge. He was gone in the next moment, the clenching of her walls around him more than he could take. His release spilled inside her and they lay still for a good while after, her hands softly stroking his back. 

 

* * *

 

Waking up with Rey beside him, naked and curled into his chest, was the best feeling in the world. He imagined that this was just one of many future days together where she would be safe in the shelter of his arms. Suddenly a cold nose was at his bare back.  _ Chewie _ . He begrudgingly removed his arms from Rey’s still sleeping form, careful not to rouse her. Hurricane or not, dogs still needed to do their business.

 

He glanced at the clock on his way to the back door, it was nearly 8am. The rain was still light but the winds were starting to pick up. He’d have to watch Chewie closely. The senior dog wasn’t much for being outdoors anymore and finished up quickly. Ben grabbed an old towel to dry him off, but the big mutt still managed to get him wet as he shook out his fur. The sound of laughter alerted him to Rey’s presence. She was standing in the kitchen behind him, her teal pajamas unfortunately back in place. “Breakfast sound good?” he asked.

 

“Absolutely. I’m famished. How’s the weather looking?”

 

“Nothing too serious yet. I figure we’ve got a few more hours. I’ll turn the news on while I whip up something for us.”

 

Wanting to impress her with his culinary skills, Ben decided on eggs Benedict. It was one of the more complicated breakfast recipes he knew and they had everything on hand. 

 

As he stood at the stove, he felt her arms wrap around him and bury her face into his shoulder blade. “You smell good.”

 

Turning around, he grabbed her face in both hands and peppered it with kisses. “Everything about you is good.” She was warm and soft in the morning, and he thought this was something he could definitely get used to: having her around all the time. 

 

When it was ready, he plated their food and carried it to the table, Rey opting to handle the coffee mugs. The ceramic dishes clinked as they were set down on the glass table and he felt his ears get hot as he remembered what they had done on this same surface yesterday. When he looked at Rey, the faintest blush stained her cheeks. She was thinking about it too. 

 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to look at this table the same way again,” he said as he crammed some food into his mouth. Better to bring it up than sit in awkward silence.

 

Rey began giggling - the action lighting up her whole face - and Ben felt something blossom in his chest. “Neither will I.” She took a bite of her food, eyes closing in appreciation. “Oh Ben, this is really good. I’m telling you, NYU is looking like a better choice by the minute.”

 

He tried to tamp down the beast of hope inside his chest at her mention of NYU. Surely she was joking with him… still, he would love it if she wound up in the same city. They might actually have a chance then. “Well, I’ll just have to keep taking good care of you then, huh?”

 

After they ate, Rey gathered up the dishes and brought them to the sink, immediately rinsing them to go into the dishwasher. Ben couldn’t help himself and snaked his arms around her from behind, moving under her shirt to spread across her taut stomach. He kissed her shoulder and she hummed contentedly, grinding her ass against him.

 

“You don’t have to do that, you know.”

 

“I know, but you made breakfast so it seemed only fair.”

 

He brought his fingers up to tease her nipples, feeling them harden under his touch. “Well then, why don’t you give me dessert?”

 

She shut the water off and tried to turn around, but he pinned her to the sink. “No, darling. I want you facing this way.” One of his hands ventured south and into her silky sleep shorts, finding its way to her now wet center. She spread her legs a little wider, making it easier for him. He pressed hard on her clit, rubbing deep circles before thrusting shallowly into her opening with his first two fingers.

 

“Ben,” she moaned as she gripped the edge of the sink.

 

“Shh, I’ve got you.” He kissed her neck, sucking the beginnings of a bruise into her skin as he pushed his fingers deeper inside her. He had a good rhythm going now and he was sure she could feel his hardness pressing up against her rear. Just as her panting sped up and he was sure she was about to come, he pulled his fingers out.

 

She whined at the loss. “Need you… so close.”

 

“I know.” He nipped at her shoulder, before bending down to yank her shorts off, watching them pool at her feet. She stepped out of them at once as he growled in her ear, “Bend over the sink for me like a good girl.”

 

Rey obeyed, displaying her glistening cunt for him. “Fuck me, Ben.”

 

His pants were down in one swift motion and then he was inside her, stilling for just a moment as she adjusted to the stretch. They groaned in unison as he started to move, rutting into her like an animal in heat. He gripped her hips tight enough to leave a mark and the sounds of her pleasure filled the kitchen. Outside, the wind started to pick up and sky grew darker. It was a fitting backdrop for their tumultuous coupling, Ben letting his darker nature take over as he fucked Rey over the sink.

 

She broke quickly, already so on the brink before; he pulled out, not wanting her spasming to drag him into a quick release. “Ben!” she screamed.

 

“I don’t want it to be over yet,” he assured her as he pressed a kiss to her spine. Then he picked her up and set her on the counter, entering her hot clutch from the front this time and quickly working back to the punishing pace of before.

 

Her ankles locked around him as he drove into her on the counter, supporting her so she didn’t bang her head against anything. He was hitting her so good and deep, and he was sure that no other woman would ever compare to the sweaty goddess beneath him. Ben liked having the upper hand during sex - it was something he craved, almost needed to come. But with Rey, he found himself being more tender than ever, even if she happened to like his dominant side. Her needs came first. “Is this how you like it?” he asked breathily as he pistoned into her.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Tell me who this pussy belongs to.”

 

“You, Ben - ah! Only you.”

 

“That’s right.” He moved his thumb back down to her apex, stroking her swollen bud until she was arching into him, her walls clenching him tightly as she came again. This time, he let himself follow her, his spend coming out in hot spurts, filling her up. “Jesus, Rey. You’re everything.”

 

She clutched his back tightly as they both rode out their orgasms together. Just then, a loud crack resounded through the area as a tree branch had been ripped off and sent careening into the side of the house. The hurricane had arrived. As Ben withdrew from Rey’s heat, Chewie whined and trotted over to them. A low hum was heard as the power went out.

 

“Shit,” he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are - the final chapter! Hope you enjoyed this, Raven. <3

Ben’s parents had installed a backup generator when they moved in, but it didn’t come on automatically. He needed to go down to the murder garage to turn it on, which he and Rey both agreed they shouldn’t need to do until nighttime when they’d need it most. There was still a bit of natural light coming through, even with the sky as dark as it was, so they got dressed and went about finding candles to light in the meantime. The winds howled outside and every few minutes something would collide with the house, causing one or all of them to jump. It was safe inside the concrete castle, but the conditions were still frightening.

 

Soon the house looked like a set out of Phantom of the Opera with all the lit candles strewn about. It was certainly romantic. Apparently Rey was thinking the same thing as she started to hum the main theme softly. Jokingly, Ben threw a hand over half his face and yelled after her, “Christine!”

 

Seeing him advancing on her, she screamed and ran towards the foyer, bolting up the stairs as he pursued her. She made it halfway up the winding staircase before he caught up, grabbing her ankle. “You can’t run - you’re  _ mine _ .” He hadn’t meant it to come out so seriously but as Rey tumbled to down to the stairs and turned over to face him, he captured her lips in a searing kiss. Her thighs spread of their own accord and he rested comfortably between them as his tongue entered her mouth, licking into her sweetness there. 

 

“You have the best lips,” she murmured.

 

“You too. I could kiss you for hours.”

 

“Promise?” She rose up to meet him once more, their mouths converging in a silent plea.

 

Even as Ben grew hard and they started grinding against each other, he made no move to take it any further, content just to kiss her on the stairs. Rey, however, had other ideas. She cupped him through his sweatpants and began to stroke his length enticingly. “Let’s go up to second floor.” she whispered.

 

Reluctantly, he pushed himself up off of her and offered her a hand to help her up. They went up to the landing which opened up into a cute sitting room, with two plush couches and a luxurious rug spread across the hardwood floor. “This rug is softer than anything I own,” he said. Then in a huskier voice, “Take off your clothes and lie face down on it.”

 

Her eyes widened briefly before she smiled, making a show of stripping before him. She had put on jean shorts and a university t-shirt, but remained braless. Each new strip of skin was accompanied by a smirk as she slowly peeled her clothes off for him. She took her zipper agonizingly slow, revealing the black lace panties underneath. As she hooked her thumbs in the elastic, Ben interrupted her. 

 

“On second thought, leave those on.”

 

“You’re such a naughty boy, Ben.”

 

He smirked before clearing his throat and his eyes darkened. “Did I say you could talk?”

 

She shut her mouth instantly and folded herself down onto the soft rug before spreading out before him, ass in the air.

 

“Good girl.” He pushed his sweatpants down to his ankles before joining her on the carpet. It was so impossibly soft and he let out a little groan just from seeing Rey prone before him. Everything he dished out she took eagerly, and he had to admit he was falling for her fast. Not only was the sex amazing, but she had a way of creeping into his every pore, and he never wanted to be rid of her. He crawled on all fours, hovering above her before bringing his fingers to her lace underwear, running along the length and finding them damp already. “So wet for me.”

 

“Only for you,” she moaned.

 

He made a guttural sound as he moved her panties to the side and dipped a finger into her sex, finding her positively drenched. He swirled around her clit delicately, bringing some of her essence back to coat his cock before thrusting inside her. “God, you’re so tight, Rey.” He spread himself out over her, completely covering her with his body as he started to fuck her into the rug. 

 

One hand braced himself as he moved, in and out, over and over. The other wandered up her spine, caressing her neck, moving her hair to the side as he planted sloppy kisses there. She was so perfect, he could still barely believe she let him do this. The edge of her panties kept brushing against his cock each time he drove into her and it added a new sensation - he wasn’t going to last long. One, two, three more thrusts and he was jerking erratically, coming hard as he spilled into her. 

 

She hadn’t come. He was mad at himself, but Ben was determined to make it up to her. He pulled his softening length out of her and flipped her over, wriggling her underwear the rest of the way off and burying his head between her legs before she could say a word. “Ben,” she groaned, grabbing his hair as his tongue worked over her folds. He could taste his come mixed in with her juices and it was intense. His fingers breached her opening as he started to suck on her clit, bringing her closer to the brink. He plunged his fingers deeper a few more times until she was clenching around them, eyes watering as she said his name over and over.

 

His fingers fucked her through the orgasm, slowing and pulling out as she came down. Then he moved back up her body and claimed her mouth again. They kissed until his lips were sore, and when they pulled apart for air, the incredulous look in her hazel eyes had him soaring. “I love you.”  _ Fuck _ . Her mouth dropped open in surprise. Then the sound of glass shattering cut through the moment.

  
  


Ben had barely pulled on his pants before running back downstairs to find the cause of the commotion. Most of the windows were made of thick glass and inset from the concrete so they couldn’t be broken easily. But the front door was made almost completely of glass with an ornate great heron etched onto it. They had boarded over it with plywood, but the ferocious winds had turned some stray steel rod into a projectile breaking through both wood and glass. There was a mess in the foyer. “Stay up there, Rey!” he called, not wanting her to step on any of the glass. “I’ll bring you a pair of shoes.”

 

Chewie came racing from his spot in the kitchen to see what was happening as well. “Stay there, boy,” Ben ordered, doing his best to step over the debris in his bare feet without getting glass embedded in them. But he didn’t see the one jagged piece hidden under a leaf. “Ow! Fuck.”

 

He hobbled back to his bedroom and saw the inch-long piece stuck in the arch of his foot. He winced as he yanked it out and quickly wrapped some toilet paper from the adjoining bathroom around it before slipping on some shoes. Then he sprinted across to Rey’s room, grabbing her a pair of shoes as well. He had to hold onto the railing harder as he made his way up the stairs to her. 

 

She was dressed and waiting for him. Then she noticed his limp. “Ben, are you okay?”

 

“I stepped on some glass, but I’ll be fine. I need you to help me carry some more wood up from the garage so we can patch up the door for now.”

 

“Sure thing, but you need to let me look at your foot.”

 

“After we get the door taken care of. I don’t want anything else flying in here.”

 

She nodded and followed him down.

 

After getting the generator on, they carried up some pieces of plywood and Ben set about patching up the front door while Rey cleaned up all the glass from the foyer. Once they were done, she put her hands on her hips. “Let’s have a look at that foot now, mister.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He limped after her into the guest bathroom and sat on the toilet as she directed.

 

Rey rooted around in the cabinet under the sink until she found some hydrogen peroxide, gauze, and bandages. Then she knelt in front of Ben and slowly removed his shoe. The toilet paper he had hastily shoved in there was now soaked through with blood. He’d probably have to throw out his shoes as well. “Aw Ben, this looks bad.”

 

“I know.” He frowned and hissed as she applied the peroxide with gauze, cleaning off all the drying blood. Her touch was so gentle, and he let his eyes drift closed as she continued to clean and bandage the area. 

 

Her fingers brushed gently over the area as she finished up. “I love you, too.”

 

His breath hitched as he watched her caress his foot. “What?”

 

She shrugged. “When you know, you know… right?” Her eyes peered up at him from her spot on the tiled floor, and he thought his heart might burst.

 

His voice dropped down to a whisper. “I was so worried I had scared you off. It just came out.”

 

“I know, that’s why it took me by surprise.” She rose up and bent over him so she could place a chaste kiss on his lips. “But that’s also how I knew it was real.” She stood up and held out her hand to him. “You need to stay off that foot. Join me, Ben.”

 

He placed his hand in hers and followed her to the adjacent room where she was staying. He wobbled a bit as she pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, laying her head on his chest. She had curled herself over him protectively as if somehow she could shield him from the raging storm outside. He let his fingers drag through her hair and tried not to think about what was going to happen after tomorrow.

 

“I only came here with the hope of seeing you,” she admitted, breath hot on his naked chest.

 

“Yeah?” He couldn’t help the tremor in his voice. “I had no idea you were even going to be here.”

 

“A good surprise, I hope.”

 

“The best.”

 

They fell asleep despite the noise from the wind and rain outside. When they awoke, it was quiet, eerily so. Rey refused to let him move, keeping his foot elevated on a pillow as she slowly stripped, sunk herself onto his hardened length, and rode him into oblivion. The sight of her bouncing up and down made the pain of his injury worth it. “You’re perfect,” he whispered as she slumped forward onto him, moaning into his chest as the pleasure overtook her.

 

* * *

 

When Rey finally allowed him to move, they both made themselves decent before going outside to explore the damage. Several trees had fallen over, the front door would need to be replaced, and it would likely be weeks before the yard was free of debris - but the house was intact and everyone was safe. That was what mattered. As they stood, arms around each other on the front steps, a truck pulled up.

 

“How are you kids holding up?” Leia shouted as she ambled over the trash in the yard to see them.

 

“Ben cut his foot on some glass, but otherwise we’re fine,” Rey answered, smiling sweetly.

 

“Oh, the beautiful door - that’s a shame. Glad you’re all safe through.” Leia gathered her son in her arms and held him close. “You’re welcome,” she whispered. 

 

Han swept past all of them and into the house. “Why does it smell like sex in here?”

 

Ben groaned and followed them inside. The light touch of Rey’s hand on his back kept him from going insane.

 

* * *

 

**Six Months Later**

 

“Is this the last box?” Ben talked around the large parcel in his arms as he walked into his apartment. Seeing all of Rey’s stuff occupying what used to be wasted space made his heart swell.

 

“Yeah, that’s the last of it. Are you sure this won’t be weird?”

 

Setting the box down, he moved to her and wrapped his arms around her tight. “Why would it be weird? Seeing you standing here is the most at home I’ve ever felt in this apartment.”

 

Her smile was wide as she went up on her toes to kiss him. They had done the long distance thing after the hurricane, him having visited her in Austin once and her coming to NYC twice. One of the times was to check out the NYU campus, which she immediately fell in love with. She started classes Monday, which meant they had the whole weekend to themselves. He doubted they’d leave the bed much, but maybe he’d get around to taking her to some of the tourist things he’d never gotten to do. 

 

When they broke apart for air, her eyes held such love in their hazels depths. “I love you, Ben Solo.”

 

He picked her up with a yelp and carried her to the bedroom. They’d have plenty of time to unpack later. “I love you, too, Rey Johnson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I am from Florida, so I am allowed to bash it.


End file.
